Vacation in the sand
by snowy-rose
Summary: well this is the sequal to my first fic. A New Begining, I don't want to give EVERYTHING away but i will tell you that Gaara misses his siblings and everybody goes to the sand village for a so called vacation...
1. A New Adventure Begins!

**ok here it is! the sequal to a New Begining the plot will be clear soon so please be patient! It's kind of short so please bear with me**

**Little Gaara: Nope the author no own Naruto! **

**Me: ( . ) so cute, ok well enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches in front of the two hungry boys. "Yum! Thank you sempai!" Naruto said as he grabbed a gooey sandwich and stuffed part of it in his mouth. "Delicious"

Gaara nodded his head in agreement, "mmhmm!" Kakashi smiled and looked at his two boys. It had been a two weeks since they moved in with him, but he already felt like they were his own kids.

He put a hand behind his head "well you both have worked hard with helping me put an addition onto the house, and so far it's coming along great."

"Yep! And after that we can build a tree house! And we can put a little basket on it so Pakkun can come up!" Gaara exclaimed. Pakkun barked and ran up to Gaara at the mention of his name.

"Yeah! Good idea Gaara! We can even make a little room for him!" Naruto exclaimed and wiped the cheese off his face.

Kakashi looked up from the sink "You both all done with lunch?" he questioned.

Naruto and Gaara looked up at their guardian "Yep, we're gunna go play outside" they brought their dirty plates to Kakashi.

"Thanks" he said without looking up from the plate he was scrubbing in the sink. "Go on and play, oh and if you see Asuma…" He paused "Tell him to GIVE MY BOOK BACK!" Kakashi began to scrub harder as he furiously mumbled about Asuma stealing his favorite book.

The kids stepped back in fear "ok sempai, w-we'll do that." Naruto backed up "Come on Gaara, I think sempai is having a moment." He whispered to his friend.

Gaara muffled his giggle "ok" he said and they both walked out the side door. Naruto struggled to pick up a stack of wood lying next to the house.

"Hey squirt whatcha doing with that" Someone behind Naruto picked up the planks of wood and Naruto with it.

Naruto scowled at the man while he dangled from the planks "I can carry it just fine Asuma!" He mumbled "Oh yeah Asuma by the way" Naruto began to speak but was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"ASUUMMAA!!" Kakashi yelled with a sadistic look in his eye "you know what I did this morning." Kakashi had calmed down a little bit but spoke in a frightening tone

"w-what" Asuma stuttered nervously "I don't like the look on Kakashi's face right now" Asuma thought to himself.

Kakashi cracked his knuckles and glared at Asuma "well this morning I thought I would read a nice educating book when…"

"Yeah?" Asuma squeaked "continue"

"when I saw that my books were out of alphabetical order…"

"Crap!" thought Asuma "he found out!" He fidgeted nervously as Kakashi continued with his story.

"So I decided to fix them, I took all 72 books off the shelf when I noticed that one was missing, book number 24 collectors edition WITH a pullout poster! You wouldn't happen to know where that book went do you Asuma?"

Asuma slowly moved a few steps back "N-no why would you say that?"

"Because when I was looking for it I found a pack of cigarettes next to the book shelf."

Asuma took a few more steps back and then took off running.

"ASUMA YOU BASTARD!!! GIVE IT BACK!!" Kakashi called for his dogs and then ran after him.

Naruto looked at Gaara and they busted up laughing so hard that they were rolling around on the grass. Suddenly Naruto pulled an orange book out from behind his back. "You're right Gaara, this game is so much fun!"

"Yep I told you!" Gaara said with a mischievous grin, "so much fun!"

They both sat down in the cool grass "shall we?" Naruto asked looking at his friend

"yeah!" Gaara whistled for Pakkun and all of them sat in a row watching Asuma run for his life from the wrath of Kakashi. "Hey Naruto" Gaara asked

"hmm?" Naruto looked over at Gaara

"How exactly did you get that book from Asuma?"

Naruto chuckled evilly "when he grabbed the planks of wood and lifted me up the book was hanging out of his pocket, I was curious so I grabbed it! Hahaha but look how much fun it's made!"

Pakkun sweatdropped "If only Kakashi knew…" he thought to himself.

* * *

**>. oooh plot twist! Pakkun can talk! (lol) well i hope you all liked it! Reviews are allways appreciated good or bad just let me know if i need to improve my writing style! Stay tuned i'll have it updated soon!**


	2. Julia and Raoul

**hey there everyone! Its time for chapter 2!!!! So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"Owww! That hurts" Asuma yelled at Kakashi with a huge vein popping out of his forehead.

"Good I hope so…" Kakashi bitterly thought as he pulled the bandage tighter around Asuma's head. Asuma crossed his arms and sat nonchalantly in his chair while Kakashi bandaged him up.

"You know, you didn't have to attack me" Asuma mumbled at his friend

"Yeah well you didn't have to steal my book, and then LOOSE it."

"I already told you! It's not lost…just err misplaced"

"Yeah sure, just to let you know it cost me 24.99 in case you want to replace it!"

"humph" Kakashi grunted and turned away from Asuma

"humph" Asuma did the same. A few minutes passed by and the two did not move there was an awkward silence in the kitchen.

(Meanwhile outside)

Naruto and Gaara sat in the sand box, Naruto was reading Kakashi's prized book while Gaara was making a huge sandcastle for Pakkun.

He looked up from his castle, "Is that book worth fighting over Naruto" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

Naruto peeked over the page "eh not really, I can't make some of the words but it's really boring…Apparently Julia lost her boyfriend, went to a Bar, and now she's going to a hotel with some guy named Raoul."

"Oh sounds weird, why is she going to a hotel? Isn't she sad about her boyfriend?" Gaara questioned.

"She should be but one of her friends named uhhh…" Naruto paused and flipped through a few pages "Jack Daniels helped her forget about him, and introduced her to Raoul."

"Wow what a nice guy" Gaara said, "There should be more people like Mr. Jack out there."

"Yeah" Naruto said, he shifted his weight in the sand, something slid out of the middle of the book. "Oh what's this?" He said as he picked up the glossy paper, a few seconds passed and then Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head "Whaaa"

Gaara once again looked up from his castle "What's wrong Naruto?"

"T-this is…" He stuttered

"What?" Gaara just looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence

"Nasty!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, and covered his eyes. "So that's what Julia and Raoul were doing in the hotel!! Yuck!!!"

Gaara laughed at him "haha you shouldn't have looked!"

Naruto peeked out from between his fingers "Yeah guess you're right, oh well, need help?"

Gaara smiled "sure!"

"Ok cool!" Naruto scooted over to the other side of the sandcastle and started building a wall. They were silent for a moment Naruto looked up at Gaara to say something, but Gaara just sat there letting the sand run through his fingers with a dazed look on his face.

"You know" He began "back where I lived Temari, Kankuro, and I used to build sandcastles all the time…they were really big ones and we used to play inside of them."

"Who are Temari and Kankuro?" Naruto asked

Gaara was silent for a moment "my brother and sister."

"Oh" Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah they would always protect me when dad would yell and throw stuff at us. And would always play with me when I was lonely."

Naruto looked up at his friend "They sound really nice"

"Yeah" Gaara was silent "they are."

* * *

**ok everyone! I hope you liked it! Remeber this story's just getting started so it'll get better i promise!**


	3. Gravestones

**im so sorry for not updating sooner, im kind of lazy... but i wrote this chapter with the best of my abilities so i hope you like it!**

* * *

Naruto just looked at Gaara, "he looks so sad" thought Naruto, "I never had a family that I remember, so I really don't know how he feels…" He pondered for a few moments and then stood up brushing the sand off his pants "come on Gaara I know a really cool place where we can go to play!" 

Gaara snapped out of his daze "really?" he asked as excitement bubbled up inside of him.

Naruto nodded his head "yup, now come on."

"Hold on" Gaara said as he leapt out of the sand box and ran to the house leaving a trail of sand behind him.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he stood there waiting for Gaara. A few seconds passed and Gaara came bounding out of the house with a small red leash and collar. He looked up at his best friend

"It's for Pakkun" he said with a smile as he slid the collar over the small dogs head and clipped on the leash.

"This is demeaning" thought Pakkun "I hope no one sees me…"

"Ok Naruto, now where are we going?" Gaara asked

Naruto thought for a few moments sucking on his bottom lip "it's a secret!" he smiled

"aww but I wanna know!!" Gaara whined

"We'll be there soon enough, now let's go!" Naruto pointed over to the gate and gave Gaara an adventurous pose.

"Alright!" he replied as Naruto scampered away, Gaara just stood there for a moment in shock "hey!!" he yelled "wait for me!" Gaara gave a small tug on the leash and then darted after Naruto who was half way up the dirt road. "Lets go Pakkun, we can show Naruto that we are fast too!" they ran for about 10 minutes when Naruto stopped and looked around, giving Gaara some time to catch up. He was a good 12 feet behind him, "Narrrruutoo" Gaara panted "why do you run so fast?" He had caught up now and was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"haha because I'm fast!" Naruto laughed "anyway we're almost there, it's just right though here" He pointed to the woods where all the undergrowth had been trampled down, making a path deep into the woods.

Gaara looked at the path "in there?" he said, Naruto nodded his head

"In there." They were silent for a few moments; Gaara's heaving breaths were the only thing you could hear. Pakkun had collapsed on the dirt with his legs sticking out in every direction.

"Good lord, these kids are going to kill me if they keep this up!" he thought

"Ok I'm good now" Gaara said standing up straight and stretching his arms.

"Good" Naruto said "let's keep going!" He made his way over to the path and beckoned for his friends to follow. Taking a step onto the trampled grass they began their journey into the woods.

"So what's so special about this place that we're going to?" Gaara asked his friend.

"Well" Naruto began; idly twirling a branch he broke off a random tree, "I can't really explain it but it's special to me."

"hnn" Gaara thought "ok I guess I'll find out soon enough." Their footsteps were muffled as they walked silently along the makeshift path, you could only hear the faint shuffle of their feet as they continued. Gaara looked around at the forest; it was so full of life and animals that he had never seen in his hometown. "Hey Naruto" Gaara asked

"hmm" he replied as Pakkun snapped at a mosquito buzzing around his ear.

"What is that thing?" asked Gaara, he was pointing to a small furry rodent on a tree limb a few feet away from them.

"That's a squirrel…you've never seen a squirrel?" Naruto asked in astonishment

Gaara shook his head no, "all we had were snakes and weird kinds of bugs."

"Wow, I thought they were everywhere, but it makes sense, if you don't have any trees for them…"

"Yeah, I really love it here, there's so many things that I've never seen before!"

Naruto smiled, he was going to say something but a change in surroundings made him blurt out "we're here!"

Gaara feverishly looked around "here?" he said pointing to the ground he was standing on.

"No not here, there" he said as he pointed to a small clearing up ahead of them.

Gaara's eyes widened as the anticipation started to sink in. The boys broke into a run as they sped towards the clearing. They jolted to a stop as they arrived at a small clearing in the forest. The sun peaked though the canopy's of the trees, while the ground was spongy with lively green moss. A small crystal clear pond was off to the side as one large old oak tree sat dead center of the landscape, commanding all attention.

"Wow" was all Gaara could say, "This place looks so pretty!" he said as he poked at the moss covering the ground. He looked up with a ditzy smile on his face "it's spongy!!" Gaara giggled and poked it again.

"Yeah its called moss, it's like a giant green sponge!" Naruto said as he joined his friend at poking the moss.

Gaara looked around again "how did you find this place?" he said astounded at his surroundings.

Naruto sat down cross legged on the ground, "when I wasn't able to sleep down by the playground, then I would come here." He gestured a large hole in the tree "I would curl up inside of it and sleep, actually during the winter I would come here too."

"The winter?" Gaara questioned

"Yup, I would gather leaves, blankets, ummm moss, and a whole bunch of other stuff and make it nice and warm."

"That doesn't sound very warm…"

"Yeah it wasn't as good as a house, but I would block the entrance with stuff like rocks, tree bark, and if I had an extra blanket I would find a way to put it up so the cold air wouldn't blow in."

Gaara gazed at the opening "hmm compared to this, I had it pretty good." He sadly thought. Two stones by the tree caught his eye, "hey what are those?" He asked.

"Oh those" Naruto said sadly "that's the grave I made for my mom and dad…"

Gaara was taken back by the answer "really?"

Naruto slowly nodded "I never knew them or their names so I put two big rocks out here for their graves where they wouldn't be disturbed." Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought of all the times he sat before the rocks, telling stories about his day, or crying and hugging them with desperation, trying to feel what it was like to be loved.

"Don't be sad Naruto" Gaara said quietly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder "I know what it feels like too…" For a moment the two sat in silence mourning their losses. Gaara slowly got up and walked over to the pond where many rocks sat on its tiny shore. There he picked up two flat rocks and carried them one at a time, placing them on the opposite side of the opening. "Now we can bear our pain and loss together" he said in a melancholy tone. Naruto sat up and walked over to his two rocks while Gaara sat before his. "Why do you have two?" Naruto asked "I thought only his mom was dead" he thought.

Gaara thought for a moment and then replied "my father is dead to me, so I mourn for the person he could have been."

"Its amazing" Naruto thought "he is only eight but speaks like he's an old man." Once again they sat in the ominous silence that brought comfort to them. Pakkun lapped up some water from the pond and walked over to the boys lying down between them. Gaara reached out and put a hand on Pakkun's back absentmindedly stroking his fur. "You know Gaara, I noticed that you've been kind of distant lately…" Naruto began "I think it's about Temari and Kankuro, I know I'm not related to you but I'll try to be a good brother."

Tears started to stream down Gaara's face as he smiled "thank you…brother."

* * *

**sniffle aww it makes me sad :[ well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and im gunna try to update more! So you'll see more chapters up soon! untill then...REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Shikamaru Nara

**hello everyone! see i betcha thought i wouldnt update this fast! haha! i fooled all of you! ok so please enjoy chapter-o 4-0**

* * *

"Its hot out" Gaara said wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"Yeah" Naruto replied, the two were sitting under the shade of the tree looking out at the water. Pakkun waded in the shallow water occasionally dunking his head into the water to cool him off. "Hey Gaara" Naruto said looking at the red head.

"Yeah?"

Naruto gave him a toothy smile "Wanna go swimming?"

Gaara looked back at him with a wide smile and feverishly nodded his head. "You betcha" the boys quickly got undressed laying their pants and shirts on a bush so they wouldn't get wet. Gaara cautiously dipped one toe in the cold water "It's chilly"

Naruto looked at him "ok" he said before he splashed into the water.

"aaah" Gaara squealed as he covered his face from the spray of water, he pushed aside a few strands of waterlogged hair that dangled in front of his face.

"Come on Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he splashed his friend. Gaara stood there for a moment and then decided that a little swim couldn't hurt.

"Ok" he smiled as he walked out into the waist deep water, "happy?"

"Yup" Naruto dove under the water and grabbed Gaara's legs

"Eeeeiyee" he squealed as he was pulled under the water, bubbles floated up to the surface all around him. "Cool" Gaara thought as he opened his eyes underwater, the ground was lined with sand and smooth stones, but no fish for some odd reason. He swam back up to the surface taking a huge breath, then once again submerging himself in the water. He swam around looking at the rocks and how thin rays of sunshine penetrated through the water. Gaara passes his hand through the ray looking at how the sunlight gathered on his palm. Once he was out of breath he rose to the surface and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Cool huh?" Naruto said as he watched his friend rise from the water.

Gaara walked through the water to Naruto and sat down in the shallows, "yeah, we never had anything like this back home either."

Naruto's eyes widened "you didn't have water?" he said exasperated

Gaara chuckled "no we had water, just not in this natural form, it evap-o-rated if we put it outside." He replied, annunciating the word evaporated the best he could.

"ooooh" Naruto said "I get it." They sat in the water watching Pakkun romp around weather it was attempting to catch a frog that was lazily sunning itself on a rock, or rolling in the grass. He shook the water from his fur and trotted back over to the boys.

"We should get going" he said as he turned around and grabbed the leash in his mouth.

The boys just looked at each other with gaping mouths, "Whaaaa?" they said at the same time.

"So he can talk!" Gaara said astounded, "I thought I was just imagining it before!"

Pakkun cocked his head so one of his ears flopped over "of course I can talk" he said in an annoyed tone. The boys stood up and pulled on their clothes still staring at the dog. "What? What is it?" He said again as they started to walk back to the path,

"How come you never talked to us before?" Naruto asked

Pakkun paused for a moment "Eh 'cause I didn't feel like it."

"Ok" Naruto said, still a little confused,

"Hey Naruto?" Asked Gaara

"hmm?" He replied as they were half way through the forest

"Can we go back there again?" he asked in a small voice

"Yeah sure, I like going there, next time we'll have to being our swim suits and maybe Hinata-chan."

"Yeah" Gaara cheered "I think she'll like it there too!" They stopped talking for awhile, birds could be heard chirping and twittering, the whole forest smelled like sap and crushed pine needles. Gaara admired at how pretty the place was when the sun was setting through the trees, projecting light onto the path.

"Owwwwwwww!!" Pakkun howled as he rolled off the path and onto the grass.

They both snapped out of their trance and rushed to aid the little dog. "Pakkun what's wrong?" Gaara asked as he kept howling.

Between sniffles he replied "I s-stepped onto a pine cone and hurt my little paw pads"

Naruto looked up at Gaara who was trying to suppress a laugh, but it didn't work, they both busted out laughing.

"Paw pads?" Naruto howled with laughter as Gaara joined him, Pakkun growled and wiped a small tear with his good paw.

"Shut up … they're soft and I like them very much" he retorted.

Gaara scooped up the little dog, "sorry Pakkun, it was just funny how you said it" he said apathetically.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, "sorry"

"Eh" Pakkun snorted "I don't care, its fine"

"Good" they said in unison, after a while down the road Naruto noticed something laying in the grass. "Hey what's that?" he questioned, without waiting for an answer he sped up the road to examine it. Naruto huffed as he came to a stop.

"Hello" a small boy with an I don't care expression said as he stared up into the sky.

"Hi, who are you, what're you lookin at?" Naruto asked

"I'm Shikamaru, and I guess I'm lookin at the clouds" Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a moment "haven't I seen you before, like around the play ground or something?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah you probably have, I spend a lot of time there." Once the boy didn't say anything back Naruto offered his hand "I'm Naruto"

Shikamaru transferred his gaze from the clouds to Naruto, "Hello Naruto, care to join me?" he offered

"Yeah that'd be fun, but do you mind if someone else comes too?" Naruto asked

"Is it him?" Shikamaru pointed to a red haired kid running up the road.

"Yeah! That's my friend Gaara and our dog Pakkun" he replied

"Well this certainly is an event-full day now isn't it?" Shikamaru rhetorically said to himself.

Gaara slowed down and walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru, "hi" he said in short gasps waving at Shikamaru, turning to Naruto he said "why do you have to run so fast, that's been twice today!"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and gave his friend a toothy smile, "oops sorry, oh by the way Gaara, this is Shikamaru" he said pointing to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru" Gaara said happily

"Likewise, so you guys live around here 'er something?" He asked as the two boys sat themselves in the grass.

"Yeah" Naruto said "just up the road" he pointed to the horizon.

"Do you live around here?" Gaara asked his new friend

"Somewhat, I live on Nara farm, we raise deer" he said "it's a drag sometimes, so I come out here to just watch the clouds go by and clear my thoughts."

The three sat in the grass watching as the clouds lolled by idly chatting about random things until the sun started to sink behind the horizon.

"Well Shikamaru, we should be getting home" Naruto said

Shikamaru sat up "yeah me too, I'll probably see you both around since I always come here."

"Yeah, I hope so" Gaara said as he picked up a sleeping Pakkun, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Shikamaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned to walk the opposite way.

Pakkun twitched in his sleep "Well" Gaara said "I'm kinda hungry, what do you think Kakashi sempai made for dinner?"

"hnn, I dunno I hope it's good though 'cause I'm starving!" The boys unlatched the gate and walked into the front yard "do you hear that?" Naruto said confused

Gaara was silent for a moment "yeah, yeah I do… what is that?"

They opened the door and soon found out what the noise was, "oh my god, oh my god, I lost my kids, I LOST MY KIDDDSS!!!" Kakashi was screaming running around in frantic circles. When his eyes fell upon the two he stopped in confusion and was silent for a moment "myyy kiddddsss!!!" he ran and scooped them up, one in each arm. It was quiet "Soooooo" Kakashi said "this is…awkward." He put them down on the ground and stared at them for another minute. Suddenly out of nowhere his mood instantly changed "So who's huuungry?" he said in a sing-a-song voice, beckoning to the table, which had a heaping amount of food on it. They rushed to the table and sat in their chares waiting for Asuma and Kakashi to join them.

After everyone was seated Asuma said "So where were you two anyway?"

Gaara swallowed his food "Naruto took me to this place in the woods."

"mmhmm" Kakashi hummed motioning for him to continue

"Then we umm went swimming aaand" Gaara fell quiet "if you don't mind I think I'm done, thank you for the meal Sempai and Asuma." Gaara slid off his chair and padded towards his room.

"Huh?" Asuma said as he looked at Gaara's half eaten dinner "something's not right…"

"Naruto" Kakashi said softly "What's troubling Gaara?"

Naruto thought for a moment "I think he misses Temari and Kankuro."

"Who" Asuma and Kakashi said in unison

"His sib-a-lings"

Kakashi's expression fell "…siblings" he said distant tone "I'll talk to Kurenai later we'll figure something out."

"Maybe we could take a vacation to his town 'er something" Asuma suggested

"Yeah…yeah that sounds good, like I said I'll talk to Kurenai in the morning" Kakashi said and then went back to eating his dinner, pondering about possible things he could do for his new child, but Asuma's idea seemed like the best suggestion, "So a vacation it is…"

* * *

**Ok so here offically is where the story gets its name, i had to put that part with Pakkun in there because it made me laugh in the anime. So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember...REVIEW! or else you'll make me cry...no really, i was just kidding.**


	5. Drunken giggles

**OK EVERYONE I REALLY WANTED TO PUT A RANDOM BAR SCENE IN HERE SO I DID, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto (but i do own a naruto keychain!)**

* * *

Kakashi sat in a darkened corner of the bar, the bare light bulb swung back and forth as a woman daintily walked over to him. "Good evening Kakashi" Kurenai said, taking a seat on the open bar stool next to her friend.

Kakashi downed another shot of sake and slamed the cup down on the table breathing heavily, "Aaah I was wondering when you were going to show up." He said slurring his words together.

Kurenai gave him a quizzical look "are you drunk?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Nah I isn't drunk, just a little buzzed" He hiccupped

"OoOok so let's get down to business, why did you call me here this late at night, I thought you said that you'd talk to me in the morning?" Kurenai grabbed a bottle of sake off the counter and took a swig.

"Yeah, so to get straight to the point Gaara's homesick and I think we should take a vacation and let him see his family, or what's left of it anyway."

"Hmm" Kurenai and Kakashi sat there for a few moments; the only noise was the shuffling of barstools and quiet conversations that could only be heard as a whisper. She sat back and crossed her arms, "ok"

Kakashi looked up "huh?"

"I said ok, when do we leave" she questioned

He blankly stared at her "cool that actually worked! Vacation here we come" he thought to himself. His lips curled into a smirk as he reached for the bottle of sake

"What're you smirking at? And when do we leave!?"

"Eh nothing, let's leave tomorrow at about noon or so, sound good to you?"

"I don't see a problem with it" She replied

Kakashi swayed in his seat "this is some good stuff" he blurted out "makes me all fuzzy inside."

Kurenai smacked him over the head, "Don't you go and get drunk on me!! No more for you!" She snatched away the bottle and downed what was left.

"Alcoholic" he muttered under his breath

"Ass hole" she said in a monotone voice "Don't mess with me" Kurenai pulled on her jacket and put up her fur lined hood. "I'll see you tomorrow, be ready or I'll beat you I don't wanna have to come wake you up and have you bitch at me ok?"

"Yeah yeah I get it" Kakashi went to snatch the bottle back but was only smacked on the hand. "Owww!"

"Come on you, you have to get back to your kids." She yanked up on his vest and pulled him to his feet.

"Awww, I was just startin to see fuzzy shapes" He whined "Joy kill" He glared at her.

"You'll thank me in the morning trust me" Kurenai released her grip on her friend, who fell to the floor in a drunken heap. "Jeez, I you cant go anywhere without getting drunk can you?" Kakashi giggled and poked the floor, he glanced up to her "Jellyroll" he said and then bust out into laughter. The bartender gave them a puzzled look

"Sorry" she apologized "I'll get him out of here."

"Please do" he said in a gruff voice and then went back to polishing a dirty glass.

Kurenai dragged Kakashi by the collar, out the door "comeon bud lets go home." She pulled him up and put one arm around him to hold him up, then the two proceeded to head back home for the night. "Hinata will be glad to hear about taking a vacation" she thought "She hasn't really seen her friends in a while so this will be good for her." A few minutes later Kurenai and the drunken Kakashi arrived at the church, "Hinata honey open the door please."

A small head poked out the window "hi sensei ok let me unlock it," Kurenai could hear Hinata's padded footsteps and then a few muffled clicks could be heard from the door. Kurenai twisted the knob and helped her friend inside "ooh sensei" Hinata said looking at Kakashi "what's wrong with him" she said poking him in the thigh

Kakashi fell to the floor in another fit of giggles , Hinata just stared at him "Wow, is that what you call wasted?"

Kurenai sighed "Yes honey, yes it is."

* * *

**Ok now you must review!!!!!!! I'll love you forever!!!!**


	6. Oranges do not a house of cards make

**Wow i forgot all about this fic.! How in the world did i do that!? Anyway i'll be updating more frequently from now on so no worries!!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she closed the worn wooden door behind her and her drunken friend, "Kakashi" she mumbled "what am I gunna go with you! You can't get drunk as hell the day before we go on a vacation." She wrapped one of his muscular arms around her neck and pulled him off the floor and over to the couch. Ignoring his incoherent babble about eating bubbles Kurenai reached for a nearby blanket and spread it over his body.

"Hehe I'm in a tent Ku-re-nai" Kakashi laughed and pulled the blanket over his head "Now you can't see meeee" he burst into a fit of laughter and fell off the couch. "Help me! I can't swim!" he yelled as he tried to swim on the floor.

Kurenai sighed and pulled the blanket off his head "Come on you" she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen. "It's straight up coffee for you"

Kakashi stared with silent and rather large eyes "It's the boobie goddess! You've come for me" he sang as he dove towards her for a "hug"

"Ugh" she scoffed as she smacked him away "Try that again and you're dead." Kurenai shot him the death glare as she walked over to the counter to pour her friend a cup of coffee. "Here" she said handing him the cup "drink it and go sleep somewhere"

"A gift from the goddess" he took the cup and looked at it "I shall drink this coffee!" He stated proudly taking a large gulp

"Yeah yeah" she rolled her eyes "just drink it up"

Kurenai walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Hinata's room "Hinata honey?" she said gently "can I come in?"

"Yeah" she replied as Kurenai poked her head into Hinata's room

"Hey" she said, looking at Hinata who was in her lavender nightgown putting a puzzle together on the floor. Kurenai sat down next to her and stroked her hair

"Is he ok now?" she asked

"Who that fool Kakashi?"

"Yep" Hinata said as she examined a piece of the puzzle

"Yeah he's ok, just a little out of it, that's all"

Hinata looked up from her puzzle and smiled "good"

"Where did you get that one?" Kurenai asked pointing to the puzzle

"A-Asuma-san gave it to me the other day when he stopped by"

"well that was nice of him" she replied as she pulled the little girl into a hug "you know what?"

Hinata looked up and gave her a puzzled look "What?"

"We're going on vacation tomorrow"

Hinata jumped up in shock "Really!?"

"Yeah the whole family us, Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, and Gaara"

The little girl squealed and hugged her "I've never been on a vacation before!" Hinata released her death grip and grabbed her suitcase "can I pack now?!" she asked eagerly

Kurenai laughed "Of course you can dear, go ahead"

Hinata's face lit up with excitement, she opened her drawer and pulled out several shirts "where're we goin?"

"To the desert, so make sure to pack light clothes"

She pulled out a few pairs of shorts, and tee-shirts and placed them neatly into her bag

"Alright, well I'm gunna let you pack; I have to check on Mr. Booze out there"

Hinata giggled "ok"

Kurenai walked back into the kitchen and looked for Kakashi "What are you doing?" She asked as she saw her friend hunched over in the corner

"Sssshhh" he hissed "I'm working"

"On what?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder; Kakashi was trying to stack oranges.

"I'm making a card castle"

"But…" Kurenai bit her tongue "never mind, come on it's time for bed"

"Nooooo" Kakashi yelled "Never!"

Her eye twitched "really now?" she said, trying to hold her frustration back "I think it's time for bed Kakashi."

"Make me" he replied with a suggestive look on his face

"Oh hell no! Now you've pushed it too far! I don't care if you're drunk or not!" Kurenai whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

She smiled to her self "Bed time" Kurenai dragged her friend across the dark hardwood floor and threw him onto the couch. "Good night Kakashi" she whispered as she turned off the lights.

Kurenai could hear the crickets chirping outside as she closed and locked the doors that lead to the church. Well it wasn't your typical church, it was a place to come and pray if you needed to. There was no priest, no sermons, just the pews and a large wooden cross.

Kurenai felt her eyelids droop and it became harder and harder for her to stay awake.

She sighed as she turned off all the lights leading back to her room, her bed looked so comfy and inviting that she just let herself fall onto the cool clean sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

Kakashi woke up to the sound of the tea kettle whistling "ugh" he moaned holding his head "oww"

Hinata poked her head out of the kitchen and saw that Kakashi was now awake. "Good morning Kakashi-sama" she said "how are you feeling?"

He looked up from the floor "aah Hinata good morning, although I can't say it's the best morning for me."

"I know, Kurenai-sensei told me that you tried to build a house of cards out of oranges."

Kakashi gave an embarrassed laugh "did I really do that?"

"Yeah" Hinata giggled "I'll go make you some tea" the little girl skipped to the kitchen and pulled a box of tea bags out of the pantry.

"Hey Hinata" Kakashi said as he stood up and stretched his arms

"Yeah?"

Kakashi walked out into the kitchen and sat himself down on one of the chairs "We're going on vacation today!"

Hinata flashed him a big smile "I know! Kurenai-sensei told me last night!" she squealed

"Yeah, I haven't told Gaara yet though…"

Hinata handed him a cup of steaming tea "What? Why not?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise so don't tell him where we're going ok?"

"Ok" Hinata said as she nodded her head

"Good girl" he exclaimed as he patted her head and took a sip of his tea "Well I should get back to the house. Every body's probably going insane without me there."

Hinata laughed and silently disagreed "Ok, go on and get back there before Kurenai-sensei comes out and makes fun of you."

Kakashi's eyes bugged out of his head "Consider me gone!" He downed the rest of his tea and bolted out the door.

* * *

**Ok so i hope you all liked this chapter, i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing for this fic. so please bear with me! I'll have a new chapter up soon:) **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review:)**


	7. Kakashi did WHAT!

Hello again! First off i wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You all make me so happy :)

Sorry this chapters up a tad later than what i had planned, it has been a stressfull week because i've been arguing with my bio. teacher, ...she assigned me the seat next to the dead baby pigs...who in the world wants to sit next to buckets upon buckets of poor dead pigies:( I sure don't! So now i have to find a way to get myself moved...maybe i'll say i'm alegeric to death or something... i don't know, but i'll let everyone know how this all works out!

Aaaye So go ahead and read and don't forget to review!!!!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kakashi climbed up the wooden stairs that lead to the front door, he was about to turn the door knob when a little blond blur sped around the corner of the house and tackled him to the ground. "Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto exclaimed "Where'd you go last night?" he questioned as he sat cross-legged on his sempai's stomach.

"ugh" Kakashi moaned as he held his head "I'll have to explain it to you all later, but right now I need some sleep and some coffee."

"Why?"

"It's called a hangover Naruto" A deep voice said from behind him

"Aaah Asuma" Kakashi sighed with relief "just in time"

He sat up and picked up the blond, handing him to his friend "Come on Asuma, help me out here" Kakashi pleaded with his most pitiful stare "this hangover's killing me Asuuuuuuuma" he began to whine

"Alright alright already!" Asuma replied in an annoyed tone as he plucked Naruto from Kakashi's hands and sat him on his shoulder. "But next time when I'm hammered YOU have to watch the kids."

"Ahh you're great Asuma" Kakashi said she he walked into the house to pour himself a cup of straight up coffee.

The little red head was sitting on his bed coloring a picture when Naruto came scampering around the corner and into the wall.

"Naruto!" Gaara gasped, he jumped down off his bed and ran to his friend "are you ok?"

The blond looked up and rubbed his forehead "Oww Asuma-san cleaned the floors while I was out didn't he?"

Gaara nodded his head "yeah it was after you went to play with Pakkun outside. Why how can you tell?"

Naruto smiled "The last time Asuma-san cleaned the floors, I did the same thing" he looked down at his feet "and wearing socks doesn't help much either!" The two boys laughed

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Gaara asked as he sat back down on his bed

Naruto leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze that came in through the window tousle his hair.

"We're goin on vacation!" Naruto said opening an eye so he could see Gaara's reaction

He gasped "Really!?! A Vacation?"

Naruto laughed "Yeah Everyone's going! Its gunna be so fun!"

"Wow! When do we leave?"

"Today, after lunch!"

Gaara jumped down off his bed and grabbed the bag that he had carried all of his things in when he first came to Konoha. "We should pack Naruto-kun! Lunch is only in a few hours"

Naruto nodded in agreement "Yeah"

Kakashi lugged his suitcase to the door as Naruto and Gaara buzzed around the house and picked things up and put them back into their places. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the suitcases lined up in a neat row next to the open door. A vibrant red floral shirt hung loosely around his muscular torso. And he was wearing a gray pair of shorts,

"Hmmm" Asuma pondered as he looked at his friend, "you pretty much scream I'm a tourist."

"Well you scream…I'm pretty much stupid!!" Kakashi weakly retorted

Asuma was taken back by his friends lame comeback "…that was stupid Kakashi"

"done!!" Naruto and Gaara yelled in unison as they placed a stack of magazines onto a table.

"Good job boys!" Kakashi praised "now why don't you both go and fetch Pakkun and get him all ready to go?"

"Okay!" they scampered down the hall and out the back door to get their furry friend.

"Paaaaakkun!" Gaara sang as he poked his head into the dog house

The little dog twitched in his sleep "go away"

"Come on Pakkun, we have to go…now!" Gaara reached into the house and pulled the fluffy dog to his eye level.

"Go where?"

"Vacation!" The red head squealed "come on!" Gaara scooped him up and ran across the lush green grass. "Got him Naruto-kun!"

"Ok good! I have his leash and stuff!!" Naruto waved and motioned for him to come inside.

The two boys stood next to Kakashi "We got Pakkun!"

Kakashi laughed "I can see that" he ruffled his dog's floppy ears and looked at his sleepy brown eyes. "Poor Pakkun, you just wanted to sleep huh? …Well too bad, it's vacation time so wake up lazy pup."

"I'll kill you" Pakkun thought "I'm a dog, get your head outta your butt"

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door; "Kaaaakashi" Kurenai sang as she opened the door and let herself in. "How are you all this morning?"

Everyone sweatdropped "Why are you so happy Kurenai?" Kakashi said in a flat uninterested tone.

"Because of last night!" She said with a smile

Asuma looked over to his friend "K-Kakashi…you didn't…"

"Oh he did" Kurenai insisted "He was drunk and everything"

Asuma's eyes bugged out of his head "WHAT!? KAKASHI THAT'S SICK! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!!! YOU NASTY!"

Kakashi looked over to the smiling Kurenai "wipe that dopey smile off your face retard, learn to specify, now Asuma thinks that I had 'certain relations' with you last night…"

"I can't believe you'd do that" Asuma continued as everyone ignored him "that's so sick, and you were drunk too."

Kakashi's eye twitched "Asuma" he said trying to hold back his frustration "I think what Kurenai is trying to say is that last night I went to the bar…had a bit too much to drink…and she took me back to her place where I slept on the COUCH." He put extra emphasis on the word couch.

"Well duh" Kurenai obliviously stated "I just said that" She quickly turned to Asuma who was still rambling on about how he shouldn't do nasty things "It was hilarious; he tried to build a house of cards out of oranges!!" She broke out into a fit of laughing :it was so funny." Kurenai wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at Hinata who was standing obediently next to her side. "Go on and play for a bit while we get all this loaded up."

Hinata nodded her head and skipped over to her friends, she was wearing a small lavender dress with a matching sun hat.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved to her

"H-Hi guys" She poked her fingers together nervously as a small blush spread across her face.

"Wassa matter?" Gaara said looking at her face "you too hot or something?"

Hinata looked up "n-no I'm fine" she patted Pakkun on the head "so a-are you guys ready for some vacation t-time?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the air

"Yup, I can't wait!" Gaara squealed "its gunna be fun!"

Kurenai walked over to the three "Ok kids it's time to load up!" She herded them over to the door and grabbed the last suitcase. Shutting the door behind them she locked everything up and gave her friends a thumbs up, signaling that their vacation begins now.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of description, if you cried because of it then let me know and i'll put waay more into the next chapter lol**

**But yes...Reviews would be lovley (insert sugustive wink here) **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Dogs, hookers, and ice cream!

**I'm going to appologise in advance for this chapter, let me enlighten you with my tale of woe XD**

**I wrote a kick ass chapter on my computer and for some reason it didn't save right so it got deleted... :( I know it's heartwrenching huh? So i tried to remeber what i wrote but... (insert dramatic music here) I COULDN'T REMEBER!! **

**Ok now that we have that all cleared up, onto the next matter! **

**Ok die hard Naruto fans, don't work yourselves into a tizzy, i'm not creative enough to... **

**(a.) make up my own super awesome ninja way of traveling **

**(b.) spend hours on finding out how the travel in that time period **

**(c.) Both :)**

**bzzzzzt wrong...it's (c.), i have no time or patience to do either XD so yeah please don't leave me reviews scolding me on the actual way they travel (if there is one) Besides, i already used train travel in the first story!! **

**Oh and it's easter today...so HAPPEH EASTER TO ALL!! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Kakashi waltzed off the front deck and stood out in the dirt pathway, "Ok guys come on out

Kakashi waltzed off the front deck and stood out in the dirt pathway, "Ok guys come on out." He moved his way through a set of complex hand signs and placed both on the ground. Electric blue sparks erupted from the ground as two bulky figures slowly took form.

"Akiko?" Kakashi asked as he waved the smoke away from his eyes

A low grunt could be heard through the dissipating fog "Aye Kakashi" the bulky dog replied as he lumbered out of the fog.

Naruto peered from behind Asuma's leg; he studied the large brown figure, from his massive paws, to his barrel chest, to his squinty eyes that sat on top of his pudgy yet refined face. The dog stepped foreword and stood next to Kakashi "What do you want, I was taking a nap."

Kakashi slid his hand behind his head and chuckled "I need your help with something"

Akiko looked up and gave the man an annoyed glance "aaand?"

"aand…" Kakashi got down on his knees "please oh please Akiko…I need you to pull the luggage cart!"

Akiko stepped back and snorted "reduced to your cart lacky…how pathetic" he sat on his hind legs "Nu…come out here please."

A lanky red dog slinked out from behind the cart "Y-yes Akiko-sama?"

Akiko stood up and straightened his posture "we have been chosen to represent Kakashi Hatake, do not bring shame upon me by cowering in a corner, stand in your position and do not move unless told to." He scolded Nu and cuffed him behind his left ear.

"Hey hey now, Akaki stop bullying my poor little Nu" Kakashi sat cross-legged in the dirt and cuddled the red dog. "He's just a shy little thing"

"ahem" Kurenai coughed "Kakashi, if you're done…can we get a move on?"

He shot her a glance as he stroked Nu's short red fur possessively "Fine fine" he stood up and put the dog back onto the ground.

Gaara stepped foreword and patted Nu on the head with a big smile, he studied the dog's prominent features like his narrow fox like face, to the black rings around his eyes, to the gauze that wrapped his upper right arm in a tight bandage.

"You look like me" Gaara laughed as he leaned down and put his face next to Nu's.

"Aah!" Naruto exclaimed "he does! Hey sempai look!" the little blond extended a finger and pointed at Gaara.

"Yes Naruto, I know" he sighed as he strapped Akiko to the cart "ok all ready"

"Finally" Kurenai scoffed "it's about time" she reached down and tenderly gripped Hinata's hand. She gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"Sempaiiii" Naruto sang "I wanna sit on your shoulders … pleeeease!"

A smile broke out from Kakashi's blank stare "Sure" he grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "You want up Gaara?" he asked the little boy

He shook his head and placed a hand on Nu's back "I'm gunna walk next to Nu"

Kakashi winked at the red dog and as if on command he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Go ahead and get on" he said, giving a playful look to his dog

Gaara's face lit up as he crawled onto the dogs back and balanced himself "thanks Nu" he exclaimed giving him a pat on the head.

"No problem kid, I do what my master says"

The group closed the gate behind them and began their walk into town.

The town was overflowing with people out to enjoy the day, shop keepers haggled over merchandise, the sweat beading on their brows as the merciless sun beat down on their exposed necks; Women garbed in traditional housewife kimonos walking back to their homes with arm loads of heavy groceries; children running and weaving through crowds of ninja students off to practice for the day. All in all, it was busy.

"aah" Kakashi whined "it's too hot out Kurenai"

She shot him an evil glare as she fanned herself with her hand "I know Kakashi; it'll be cooler when we get to the station."

"better be" he pouted "there's no way I can take this heat" his eyes wandered the streets until he came across a…a rather 'indecent' sight.

"there IS a god!" he exclaimed with joy as his gaze rested upon two women clad in nothing but short miniskirts, pointed knee high boots, and plunging V-neck midriffs. Dollar bills tha were poking out of their shirts fluttered in the breeze.

"I'll uhh…be right back!" He exclaimed, reaching for his wallet and running off to the women.

Kurenai gave Asuma a look of boredom "Who's turn is it to get him?" she asked covering Hinata's eyes.

Asuma laughed "I believe it's yours"

"…great" Kurenai rolled her eyes and strutted up to the three, the two women were slowly advancing towards Kakashi like snakes with their eyes set on their prey.

"Hey" Kurenai said coolly as she thought of a way to humiliate her friend, just as she opened her mouth to say something witty, Naruto ran up to them with a sweater in his hand.

"Put this on, you'll catch a cold! The little boy scolded "where is your mommy!?"

The ladies looked at him as if he were a squashed bug "Beat it kid we're working here."

Naruto wasn't about to give up "Seeempaiii I want ice cream" he latched onto Kakashi's leg and whined.

"I-is he yours?!" they asked incredulously

"I uhh err well you see he's not technically mine…"

"Yup!" Naruto interjected "I live with Sempai!"

The hookers backed up from Kakashi "sorry pal, we service the singles only, no kids!"

Kurenai grabbed the sulking Kakashi by the shirt collar and dragged him back to the group. She high-fived Naruto and lifted him up onto her shoulder "Good work Naruto-kun" she praised "very well done"

He gave her a devious smile "I read a scene like that in chapter 22 of book 45 in the middle paragraph" he stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Kurenai's mouth hung open "Do you mean that you…"

"read Sempai's special book?" he finished her sentence "Maaaaaybe" he replied with a cute smile as he hooked him finger on his bottem lip.

"KAKASHIII!" She yelled "what in the world are you teaching him!?"

Kakashi looked up from his sulking "I'm teaching him nothing, he was curious" as he watched her temper escalade, Kakashi realized that he was in danger of a good pummeling. "Bad Naruto, you shouldn't read things like that, very bad boy" he scolded with a hint of sarcasm as he lightly tapped his hand in punishment.

"…can I have ice cream now"

"Yeah ice cream!!" Kakashi sang as he once again pulled out his wallet

"What the hell kind of punishment was that!?" Kurenai yelled in frustration

"excuse me, but I have a different style of parenting than you do, so kindly butt out!" he pulled out a few singles and bought everyone some ice cream.

"Different style of parenting my ass…you're just lazy" she mumbled

"Its ok sensei" Hinata smiled "after all Naruto-kun _did_ get his Sempai away from those mean ladies."

"Yeah I guess you're right Hina-chan" Kurenai returned her smile "anyway, we're almost to the station, so then we can relax for a bit."

Hinata nodded her head "you know Sensei…Kakashi-san works very hard to be a daddy to Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun, please don't be so hard on him."

Kurenai looked down at Hinata "well aren't you full of wisdom today miss Hina-chan, ok I'll _try_ to be nicer, but only 'cause you asked."

"Asuma-san" Gaara asked "where are we going?"

"Huh?" Asuma pulled out a carton of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips, thinking of an answer to give Gaara without giving away the surprise. "On a trip" he replied

"Asuma-saaaan" Gaara whined "I knew that, I meant _where _are we going?"

Asuma dig in his pocket till he found his lighter "well now, I can't tell you that" he replied, lighting his cigarette.

Gaara folded his arms and pouted "no one will tell me anything, not even Hinata-chan"

"you'll find out soon enough" he said giving Gaara a little pat on the head "soon enough."

* * *

**Soooo? Did you get a much of a kick outta the "working girls" as i did? Aww come on gimme a break, i had to throw them in somewhere! Anywho please review and (if you're out of school at the moment) Have a nice spring break!**


End file.
